From Blackest Hearts
by TheButcheressRose
Summary: After her defeat, Maleficent survives and tries to regain her position as Mistress of all Evil. But she discovers that there is something lurking in her dominion, something not of her realm. Will it prove to be friend? Or foe? And, will she be able to fight back the forces of good when they return to destroy her? For if she should fall...Chaos will rule supreme as punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent sighed wearily as she dragged herself up the stairs in her throne room. The battle with Price Phillip had drained her...and the wound she acquired from it was taking its toll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been well into wee hours of the morning when she had been able to collect herself from the place she had fallen, dazed she was able to remember the events that had transpired only hours ago. The thorns, the Prince, the Faries...that damned enchantment used on the sword...the pain.

But Maleficent was a much stronger woman than they had hoped..for the wound, while painful, wasn't enough to destroy the dark fairy, and she was for once grateful that the magic of her species is what saved her from such a pathetic end.

Thankfully no one was around to see her body reform and awaken, let alone see her laying there, so weak and defenseless. She had to let her body restore itself...and her magic recharge. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she managed to slip her torn robes back on and grab her headdress and her staff.

( Authors Note: I said "slip her robes back on" because I imagined she was nude when she reformed )

With what small amount of magic she could summon...Maleficent managed to transport herself back to the safety of her domain, though this only got her to the front doors, it was better than risking being caught by one of the guards while trying to 'walk' home. Walking...that was another issue at the moment. She was leaning heavily on her staff, and was barely holding onto her headdress...she must've looked so undignified, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to sit and rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Ze Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally after much strained effort and several near collapses, Maleficent was able to sit on her throne. As she sat she let her headdress fall to the floor with a 'clank' and she leaned her head back as she relaxed. At last she was home.

She lifted her free hand to push her long black hair away from her face, and she noticed her pale green skin was nearly white, she didn't think on this much...knowing that she had been run through with a holy blade. As she pushed her hair from her face, the weight of her situation finally sank in. She had been defeated, rather... bested, by an idiot boy and the 'Babbling Trio'. This caused Maleficent to immediately fall into a deep depression. She didn't experience defeat often...but when she did, it tore her apart.

She bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling, and her eyes stinging with angry tears. Her vision became blurred and for a moment, nothing around her seemed to exist. She wanted to scream, to shriek, to throw lightning into the sky...but her energy was spent. All Maleficent could do was cover her face with her hand and sob silently to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile In the Forbidden Forest ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked up at the sky, and stared for a moment at the clouds as she tried to become accustomed to the strange realm she had entered. It seemed oddly familiar but she knew this wasn't home. True... she was only a small child and the promise of a new and different world would seem enchanting, however, she wasn't simple-minded like most children and she knew better than to think things will be completely 'safe'. She turned her attention to the forest she was now standing in...it was so quiet. Erie yet peaceful, in a strange sort of way. The trees were twisted and threatening, something out of a frightening bedtime story...

The small girl mused to herself, her amethyst eyes scanning through the trees, this place didn't seem so terrible to her. Oddly enough, she felt safer here than in an open field. It was then...a male's voice spoke softly to her in her mind.

"_**Come now...every adventure begins with the first step. You know you'll not be harmed...I assure you."**_

The little girl nodded and smiled softly to the voice and thought,

' I know that you'll protect me...'

She pulled the shawl that was draped around her shoulders up over her head, covering her beautiful fiery red hair. And in silence she began to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back In Maleficent's Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maleficent woke with a jolt, her staff had rolled out of her hand and had hit the floor...the sound startling her. She blinked a few times and rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the headache that had formed. She didn't remember falling asleep, all she knew was that she had been sobbing over her own defeat. But at least she could say the sleep did help...somewhat. She stood but with slight difficulty, she was stiff as a board from falling asleep on her throne. With her magic she summoned her fallen staff to one hand and her horned headdress to the other. She looked towards the door leading to her tower.

' Right now...first things first...'

She took her time making her way to her chambers in the tower...not feeling the need to over exert herself, but climbing stairs and walking had come much easier now since she had some rest. As she walked...she let her mind wander...but only slightly, she wanted to get cleaned up before she decided on anything important.

At long last she made it to her chambers and without hesitation she opened the door. Stepping inside she was pleased to see her henchmen didn't have the guile to make themselves at home in her room. Everything looked as she had left it, as if nothing had happened. Setting her staff and headdress down on her bed she removed her robes and went to the wash room, using her magic she drew herself a bath. She slowly submerged herself and sighed feeling the hot water on her cold skin. She let herself sink lower causing her hair to float gracefully around her, she closed her eyes and allowed the heat and steam sooth her before washing herself.

After about an hour she got out and dried herself with magic. It was then she remembered the wound she had. She looked down at her chest and observed herself silently. The wound had healed, but there was a large scare over her left breast...barely missing her heart. A small strain of luck it seemed.

She went to her bed where her robes lay and frowned...they were tattered and filthey...unbefitting of the dark fairy. She took hold of her staff and with a small wave, made the robes float before her. She lightly tapped her staff on the ground and in an instant the robes began to mend...another tap and the filth was removed. Within minutes her robes were pristine again. Pleased, her lips curled into a small smile.

" Much better..."

She dressed and dawned her headdress...carefully tucking her long hair inside, afterwards, she gave herself a good once over in the mirror. Satisfied she walked out to the balcony. The breeze softly caressed her face...as if to welcome her home. She stood there silently...serveying her domain. So quiet...so beautiful. But...something was missing...

Maleficent turned and gazed at a stone statue of a raven perched on the ledge. The memories flooded her mind once again, her beloved Diablo...frozen in time by that damned Merryweather. Without even thinking she lightly tapped the crystal orb of her staff on the statue's head. Within moments energy began to crackle around it and the stone fell away, releasing the bird from its prison.

Diablo ruffled his feathers,then eyed Maleficent, cawing in confusion. She smiled softly and said.

" It is done...the Prince defeated me and won the Princess. They now believe me to be dead."

Upon hearing this Diablo cawed and flapped his wings. Maleficent nodded.

" Yes...the fool managed to run me through, with the help of the ' Rabble'. But thanks to his poor aim, I survived."

Diablo cawed again and fluttered onto Maleficent's shoulder. He nuzzled her cheek as she stroked his feathers.

" Do not worry, my pet", she said softly, " I'll not leave this earth until I'm damn well ready..."


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent's golden dragon-like eyes gazed at King Stephen's castle in the distance. A sneer curling her red lips, strangely enough...this wasn't out of anger. More or less, it was out of the desire to cause some chaos, to raise a bit of hell for the "Good-Doers". She knew they had all probably celebrated her "death", and she felt the urge to make them feel the worst sense of dread and doubt as possible. She wanted to do something simple, something that would put a foul taste in the air...appearing in the King's grand throne room wouldn't do; that would kill all the tension. No...something subtle would do just fine.

Maleficent looked to the sky and raised her staff, Diablo fluttered off of her shoulder as he felt the magic build and make the air uncomfortably heavy. Energy crackled from Maleficent's staff as the clouds darkened and swirled above. With a commanding tone Maleficent began to chant.

" Woven by hate, and born in the clouds, bring forth a raging storm, and rain dread on those under the crown! Great winds bring forth my wrath, lightning and hail destroy all in your path! Now go with a curse, and serve me well! 'Round Stephen's castle, cast my spell!"

Within moments of her directing her staff towards the castle, the clouds blackened and the winds howled. Lightening boomed and hail fell in thick sheets. This seemed to please Maleficent, for a soft content smile formed on her face...oh how she loved storms. They were so...comforting to her. Her smile widened when the sudden images of what damage the storm was causing flooded her mind. Revenge was a flavor oh so sweet to her...she closed her eyes and sighed happily.

" Better than lovemaking..."

Diablo cawed as she landed back on her shoulder, as if complementing her on her work. He nuzzled her again as she lightly patted his head.

"Come now my pet, we have much to do."

She turned and left her balcony, it was time to find her henchmen. But as she did, Diablo turned his head to the forest...he had the odd feeling that they were being watched...

Unknown to Maleficent, her magic had caught the attention of the small girl in the forest. When she was sure the figure had left the balcony, the little girl stepped out from behind a tree. She stared up the jagged mountain and at the foreboding castle in awe. The flamboyant display of magic was impressive...and was exactly what she had been looking for. She spoke softly to herself..

" That was incredible..."

The male voice from within her mind chuckled.

_**"Looks like you have a winner..."**_

She frowned for a moment and blinked.

_**" What bothers you, child?"**_

She sighed and leaned against the tree. She seemed discouraged.

" You make this sound like it's going to be easy...but I have a feeling I wont be able to just go up to the front door and simply knock...", she looked back up at the castle. " I doubt I'll even make it to the door..."

The voice within sighed...but was not impatient. It then began to speak in a comforting manner.

_**" And when was it did the daughter of the Ice Lord become doubtful of her abilities? You are a Nelapsi, a dark child of nature...we Nelapsi can govern forces that the fey folk can only dream of...you are destined to become mighty...you will reign divine punishment on those who transgress against the gods...that woman may be of the evil realm...but she is of no threat to you...if anything...you are a threat to her. "**_


	4. Chapter 4

The winds howled as the roaring waves of the sea crashed against the jagged rocks of an unknown shore. The sky was filled with stars and the moon illuminated a magnificent temple. To any foreigner this would seem as a pagan temple of sorts, decorated with statues of sirens and serpents. The structure itself seemed to be made by magic, its towers and walls appearing to be built from obsidian. In the moonlight, the temple shimmered in beautiful shades of blue and purple. From a distance...a single light at the top of one of the larger towers can be seen.

The room in the tower was lit by a fire in the large hearth, which also was elaborately decorated. The room in itself was beautiful also. In the form, much like a large study, book cases as high as the ceiling took up a portion of the walls. On one side, a desk and a chair ( equally ornamented), and on the other were tables with various scrolls and ancient tomes. At the center of this room was a stone bowl on a pedestal. The water within glowed with a soft pale light.

(A.N. For the bowl think of "The Mirror" Lady Galadriel used in Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring...also for this next character...he has some slight similarities to Maleficent when it comes to the style of his robes. )

Standing at this bowl was a tall young man. He wore stunning black robes that were lined with violet embroidery. His build was slender, and while his shoulders were narrow, they came up in curved points, giving him an eerie silhouette. His hair was black...and much like the obsidian walls of the temple, it shined blues and purples, a large chunk of his hair hung over his left eye. Crowning his head were a pair of magnificent curved horns that looked to be made of onyx.

His face was slender and somewhat feminine in appearance. His skin was pale white, with just a soft touch of blue.

( A.N. Easy to envision his face...he's the story's/ and my avatar :P )

He was watching the scenes flashing in the bowl, his expression passive. He barely moved when the wooden door behind him loudly creaked open. Stepping in was a woman, who appeared to be only slightly older than the young man.

She was darker, her skin a deep ash grey which contrasted sharply with her orange eyes. Her knee-length hair hung loose and care-free. What was stunning about it was that it was a deep midnight blue. She wore the attire one would expect a female guard to wear, only more ornate.

She stepped forward quietly after shutting the door behind her.

" Lord Kataoji? "

The young man turned upon hearing his name, the same passive expression on his face as before. He addressed the woman with a light tone.

" Ah Morgan, I had not expected you to have returned so early...did everything turn out well?"

Morgan bowed slightly and gave a nod.

" Aye m' lord everything you have requested has been carried out. Lord Hikaru was notified of the situation at hand and he will be sending a messager shortly to deliver his reply."

Kataoji nodded at Morgan and let a small smile cross his pale blue lips.

" Good...the sooner he knows about his...'subjects' the better...we can't be having them constantly playing too rough with those under my watch."

Morgan raised a brow.

" Are you referring to Maleficent? I'm surprised she survived such a blow..."

" The dark fairy isn't as weak as one might hope, Morgan..." Kataoji explained, " Her skill in dark magic and her age gives her an advantage. The woman may be a fairy...but she is strong, not very many can turn into something as powerful as a dragon. Something as petty as an enchanted sword wouldn't kill her, not instantly, unless the blow was well-aimed. But it is unlikely...if anything she would be brought down by magic summoned by other beings much more powerful than she. "

" Like you perhaps?" Morgan grinned. This in turn made Kataoji chuckle.

" Now, now, Morgan...I only do that to those who transgress against me. If anything I'd like to think of myself as merciful for the most part."

" Oh please m' lord, the last fool who offended you didn't receive any mercy, you sent him straight to hell...to the very gates of your mother's domain so she may have him punished!" Morgan laughed. Kataoji shook his head still chuckling.

"That was ages ago. I have more important matters to see to."He turned back to the bowl. " Speaking of Maleficent...I believe she'll serve as a marvelous subject for Gina to learn from..."

He motioned for Morgan to join him and she walked over to his side and looked into the bowl...watching the scenes flash in the water. She frowned slightly.

" Do you really think it is wise to send your cousin out on this journey to learn magic? Wouldn't it be safer if she learned it here? Either with you or her father? Why must she walk alone among the fey folk? She's so young, Kataoji..."

He cocked his head slightly as the images flickered...

" It is necessary for all Nelapsi children to venture out and learn such arts. Yes she did learn from her father...and some from myself personally. But there is only so much one can learn from books when it comes to the fey...it's better to learn first hand. The magic they wield is powerful...and in learning from it, Gina will be able to build from that and allow her true potential to take flight. After all...it's how I learned...and look where its lead me..."


End file.
